That's What I Go To School For
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: It was completely and utterly forbidden. He could lose his job, but I love him. Student!Ianto. Teacher!Jack. Jack/Ianto. Beta'd by WithinHerHeart.


I vaguely wondered how I had got myself into this situation: curled up in bed with my teacher. It wasn't something I had set out to do, it had just happened, but I have no regrets. In the end, it was worth it and, I hoped, the man felt the same way.

Jack Harkness, History teacher.

He held me to his chest in the darkness, his breath brushing and burning the revealed skin on the back of my neck. I shuffled slightly to get a better view of his handsome sleeping face. Hesitantly I brushed my fingers across the lock of dark hair before me. My breath hitched when I caught sight of his blue eyes.  
_  
Ianto Jones._

My Ianto Jones.

God it was so wrong. A teacher dating a student? I could lose my job! But when that 18-year-old smiled at me, or I looked into those blue eyes of his, I couldn't bring myself to regret what was happening; couldn't bring myself to end this.

He gave me this cute, innocent smile and my heart fluttered in my chest. I tightened my grip on his waist subconsciously.

_"Good morning." He whispered._

"Good morning." I greeted, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Four more days ..."

"Four more days." He echoed my words with a dazzling smile. Yes, four more days until my graduation. Four more days until we can finally, officially, be together.

"I love you." Jack stated suddenly, his voice filled with emotions.

I snuggled closer to him and dropped a kiss onto his bare shoulder. "I love you too."

His hand came to my cheek and tilted my head upward so he could lean down and kiss me firmly, forcefully. My hands moved to his broad shoulders, nails digging into the tanned skin. The kiss was bruising and lack of oxygen was making me light headed, but I honestly didn't care.

My last coherent thought was how I can't wait for graduation before his skilled hand moved to bring my release crashing down on me.

* * *

_'3 more days. Just 3 more days.'_

I had to keep reminding myself. The words seemed to echo and loop around my head, like a chant. It seem to intertwine with every other thought, just to force me to remember, to keep my cool. I had passed Ianto four times throughout that entire say and it took all my self-control (more than I thought I possessed) not to jump him.

God, I wanted nothing more than to push him up against the wall and take him, then and there; to kiss him soundly and enjoy the low noises he makes, and, most of all, to hold onto him and let everyone know about our relationship.

'3 more days. Just 3 more days.'

I tried to concentrate on the time line that had been put in front of him at the beginning of the lesson but it was a struggle. My mind kept wandering to my incredibly hot lover, whom was sitting behind his desk, going over the lesson timetable for the next couple of hours.

An uncontrollable image crossed my mind, a memory from almost a year before. I was pressed up against the wooden desk as Jack filled me up. Sweat made our bodies stick together and the pleasure his actions caused made any chance of full sentences being spoken almost impossible.

Outside the memory, I turned red and my trousers suddenly became **really **restricting. I shifted awkwardly in my seat, cursing my stupid hormones.

_I looked away from the paperwork that littered my desk to peer around the class. Everyone's heads were bowed, working hard, except for _**his**_._

Our eyes locked for a moment and I gave him a small smile, which he retuned almost instantly. It warmed me. I watched his friend beside him, Owen Harper, elbow him in the side and hiss something, almost warningly, under his breath. Ianto replied, lowering his yes to the paper before him. I returned to my own work, smiling, with only four words to keep me going:

'Just three more days.'

* * *

I let out an amused laugh as I ducked the pillow Gwen Cooper had thrown at me. She huffed, red in the face, as she dropped into a small smile appeared on her face, showing me I was forgiven for bring up that incident in Year 10 with Andy round the back of the bike shed.

"Alright, alright." The Welshwoman turned her evil eye to me, "Ianto, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I answered instantly. "My legs still hurt from your waxing dare."

"You're no fun." She pouted before looking thoughtful, which was replaced a moment later with a sly look that could make **any **man's balls shrivel up in panic. "Okay. Tell us what you think about Mr. Harkness."

I just managed to stop myself freezing up at the question. I felt Tosh's hand lay upon my own and I took comfort from it. She was the only one who knew the true answer to that:

'I love him...'

I shrugged in what I hoped was an indifferent way and took a swig of my beer. "He's cool, I guess. Incredibly hot and a good teacher."

Owen let out a groan of annoyance and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "Oh God, not you too ..."

Gwen hushed him quickly before returning her gaze to me, "Come on Ianto. Haven't you got anything else to say? I mean with all the detentions you get in that class ..."

"I know he's gay. He only ever talks about ex-boyfriends when he does talk about relationships." I said a little too quickly - he could barely restrain himself not to glare at Tosh as she began giggling behind her hand, "That's all I know. Besides, that wasn't my Truth Question."

"Oh ..." Gwen looked disappointed, "Tosh, Truth or Dare?"

Ignoring the curious looks Owen kept shooting me, I smiled as I made words of encouragement form in my head: 'Just two more days...'

_"Another drink?" John Hart raised an eyebrow in amusement as he slammed another shot glass down the bar, "Don't you have work tomorrow?"_

I sipped my drink. "Yup."

"Then are you sure it's a good idea to be getting drunk?"

"I'm celebrating!" I rested my drink on the coaster, "John, I met someone ... and I honestly think I've fallen for him, but he's so much younger, really young. We're making it official on his graduation day."

"Graduation ..." I heard John's shocked intake of breath, "Jack, is he a student ... at your school?"

I didn't answer. I didn't need to.

"Dammit Jack!" he cursed under his breath furiously, "Do you not realise you could lose your job?"

"I know."

He stared at me for a moment, deep in thought, "Wow ... you must really love him ..."

"Yeah ..."

"Well then, let's celebrate!" he downed his last shot as a young blond walking passed them caught his gaze. "If you'll excuse me Jack, I have some celebrating of my own to do. I'd invite you to join but I don't think Eye Candy will be very impressed."

I let out a laugh as he winked at me and trailed after his next 'victim'. I sipped at my vodka and coke, my happiness escalating as I realised something: '2 days and counting...'

* * *

I stared down at the rolled up diploma in my hand, almost too shocked to speak. I had graduated. I was officially free to do what I want, and all I wanted to do was find Jack.

My family surrounded me the instant I left my seat at the end of the ceremony, delaying my search. I waited anxiously as they bustled around me: Mam fussed about me in a way that only a mother can do; Tad clapped him in congratulations, beaming proudly; Rhiannon hugged me tightly and cracked some joke but I wasn't really listening. My mind was elsewhere.

Then I saw him, leaning against the large tree at the far end of the field. His blue eyes bore into mine, the wind blew his dark hair slightly, the corner of his mouth twitched upward. He was wearing a muscle shirt and those skinny jeans that I loved.

God, today was the day ...

_I met his gaze over the shoulders of his family and my heart rate sped up. The day had come and I wondered, thought it pained me to do so, whether he had changed his mind._

I watched him move out of the family circle, heading towards me. He ignored their calls of confusion, whom were soon joined by the ones of his friends. It was almost as if he couldn't hear them.

Slowly, I made my way towards him, one step at a time. We stopped within an inch of each other. I cupped his cheek softly , brushing the side of my thumb against his cheek and the corner of those petal like lips, before I had to kiss him.

His body relaxed instantly and his fingers knotted in my hair. Shocked gasps littered the field, along with whoops and cheers and even some 'awwws' (though I was sure that was from Toshiko Sato) but I couldn't bring myself to care what everyone else thought. We pulled back, his breath assaulting my face, and shared a pleased but nervous smile.

"I love you." He whispered lovingly.

I brushed my nose against his. "I love you too."


End file.
